First Order
The First Order is an organization that believes in the ideology of the old Galactic Empire and is dominated by humans under an ethnocentric xenophobic regime. It emerged in 2017 separating itself from the Remnant and rejecting the authority of the New Republic it launched attacks against unsuspecting colonies and placed sleeper agents on the planet Earth in preparation for an invasion that would never happen. History In 2003, the Pellaeon–Gavrison Treaty was signed along with a treaty effectively ending both the Galactic Civil War and the side war that existed between the Galactic Empire and the people of the planet Earth represented by the United Nations. While most members of the Empire were happy to see the destructive wars end, some were not happy as the Empire transitioned into the democracy based Remnant but went along as General Davin Felth and Admiral Gilad Pellaeon worked to weed those militant and war-mongering elements out of the military. One of these elements was Colonel Brendol Hux whose son Armitage Hux would hold a leadership role in the First Order. In 2016, agents of a group calling themselves the First Order attacked Jedi Knight Jacen Syndulla in New York City and left him for dead. These agents later reported to Brendol Hux that Syndulla was dead and that there was enough evidence to mislead investigators into believing that Syndulla was the victim of a local hate group. These agents later recruited a number of local teenagers to their cause and advised them to do anything they could to keep local authorities from discovering the group's real purpose. One of these activities was dealing narcotics which had the reverse effect as it attracted the attention of the New York City Police Department although there was still no connection established to Hux. In 2017, Armitage Hux was assigned to resolve a dispute between the Banking Clan and a colony which saw him joined by Jedi Knight Galen Marek and Jedi Padawan Erica Rex. Hux opened fire on the colony and then when called out on his act of aggression by Wanda Houston claimed that Marek had been the one to order the colony destroyed which no one believed. Around this time. the Order attracted the attention of the Sith Lord Darth Sidious and his apprentice Darth Caedus. Following this, Hux claimed that the First Order was now the legitimate successor to the Empire. In 2018, Hux received orders from Sidious to prepare his fleet for a possible deployment and was joined on his flagship the stolen Imperial Star Destroyer Finalizer by Caedus. Soon after sensing a disturbance in The Force. Sidious would send Hux and Caedus the location of their first target which was the planet Lothal. In addition, some of the drug dealing that started in 2016 had emerged at a local school in The Bronx resulting in the NYPD sending Officer Jamal Wilkins in undercover as a student to discover the source of this activity. The Remnant acting under the authority of the Federal Bureau of Investigation sent in its own undercover agent as a substitute teacher in the form of Jedi Knight Ezra Bridger and Syndulla's astromech C1-10P. Revealing Themselves Hux's fleet arrived in the Lothal System and began a blockade of the planet when two ships appeared from different directions. One was the Pulsar Skate piloted by Jedi Master Corran Horn coming from Coruscant in response to a message sent by Lothal's Governor Jai Kell while the other was the Ghost piloted by Kell's old friend Ezra Bridger whose sudden appearance on Earth had caused the disturbance in The Force sensed by Sidious. While Horn and Bridger's crew of Spectres which included Wilkins were unable to do much against the much larger First Order fleet, they were able to take out a number of TIE Fighters until reinforcements arrived first from Earth and then from Coruscant. During the battle, Caedus was talked out of following Sidious by his sister Jaina Solo and his grandfather Anakin Skywalker who were joined by Obi-Wan Kenobi and Michael Myers while Hux was preoccupied by the raging space battle between his fleet and the Earth-based fleet led by Remnant Admiral Firmus Piett and Remnant General Tevin Felth to not send troops to address the Astro Megaship landing on board the Finalizer or the arrival of a New Republic Defense Fleet commanded by General Wedge Antilles. As the battle began to wind down in favor of Lothal's defenders, Hux escaped the badly damaged Finalizer and was captured by a CR90 Corvette from the . After the Finalizer's destruction, Captain Moden Canady ordered a full retreat of the remaining First Order forces. Reemergence In 2019, Canady crossed paths with the Astro Megaship carrying the teenage members of the Spectres along with Jacen Syndulla who had survived the attack in 2016. Canady ordered his ships to attack the Megaship and capture it seeking to trade its crew for Hux when Darius Carpenter sent a signal out on Frequency Zero which attracted the attention of a Chiss Ascendancy fleet commanded by the former Imperial Grand Admiral Thrawn. Much like Antilles had done at Lothal, Thrawn attacked Canady's exposed flanks causing Canady to lose his second ship and make a hasty retreat. Soon after, Canady's damaged ship attacked the planet Vica and had an encounter with the Varox before crashing on the planet Gratha where Canady was also captured by Israeli forces. Thrawn also suspected that Canady attacked a shuttle carrying Remnant General Joseph Rodgers and his wife Jessica leaving both the Rodgers and everyone else aboard the shuttle for dead. Some time after that, Bridger discovered that the First Order was beginning construction of its own Death Star. Known Members *Sith Lord Darth Sidious *Sith Apprentice Darth Caedus - left in 2018 *General Armitage Hux - captured by Israeli forces in 2018, executed by Mossad in 2019 *General Brendol Hux *General Enric Pryde *Admiral Titus - arrested by Remnant in 2018, awaiting court-martial *Admiral Garrick Versio *Captain Moden Canady - captured by Israel and executed by Mossad in 2019 *Captain Edrison Peavey *Steven Abernathy - Rank unknown, was referred to as "Agent" by Brendol Hux. Currently undercover in New York City. *Billy - Local teenager recruited by Steven *Paulie - Local teenager recruited by Steven Category:Organizations *